Homecoming
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Fantasy AU. Shizuru Viola returns to the kingdom of Garderobe.


This isn't exactly a story by itself; it's just a fragment of something I wrote up. Inspired by a scene in the book "Magic's Price" by Mercedes Lackey.

**Homecoming**

**by Mara S. S. **

A rider entered the gates of Garderobe, the capital city of the country of the same name. The guards had checked her travel documents thoroughly. Recent events had forced the city to tighten its security.

The traveler wore sturdy clothes and a heavy cloak. She had the look of a weary traveler glad to return home after a long journey.

Her white horse carefully picked its way past the crowd.

It was mostly commoners who lived in the area nearest the gates. Even among them, she could hear the fearful murmurs that whispered of war.

Eventually her surroundings gave way to upper class merchant houses and their stores. Trade always continues, no matter what social upheavals take place.

Then came the city residences of the nobility. When she'd left Garderobe, the nobility was in an uproar, and to a lesser extent, so was the rest of the country.

Artai's invasion of Windbloom and the public execution of Queen Mashiro had angered all of Windbloom's neighbors.

Angered and also... frightened. If Artai was bold enough to invade one country, they would certainly be bold enough to invade another.

The mix of fear, anger and the threatening possibility of war was what made Garderobe's queen send that rider to the neighboring kingdom of Aries.

Finally back from her mission, the rider reached the palace itself.

The guards at the gate greeted her familiarly.

"Shizuru-sama! You're back!"

"The queen's been worried about you!"

Shizuru smiled tiredly and waved to them as she rode past.

She directed her horse to the stables where she dismounted with much relief. She had been riding hard the past days, in a hurry to bring the queen desperately needed news.

She had a page bring her saddle bags to her quarters and she turned her steed over to the stable boys. The only thing she brought with her was a parchment case she didn't want to go astray.

Shizuru headed to the main buildings. Her bones ached and her head was light. She'd pushed herself, maybe too much.

Shizuru was met at the door by Reito, the queen's seneschal.

"Shizuru!" Reito stepped forward and hugged Shizuru.

Shizuru laughed. "Reito."

A worried frown creased Reito's forehead. "You look horrible! What have you been doing to yourself?"

"I'm fine..." Shizuru brushed his concern off.

Reito's expression turned serious. "Did you get it?"

"Yes." Shizuru's face brightened a bit and she dangled the parchment case she carried in front of Reito.

Shizuru bit her lip and thought a second. "Is the queen holding an audience today?"

Reito looked at her in surprise. "Yes. Do you want to go there now?"

"I think so." Shizuru answered somberly. "The court needs to hear this as soon as possible."

Reito nodded, took Shizuru's arm and led her to the throne room. "So what happened in Aries?"

"Queen Yukino was pretty reasonable. It was mostly her Field Marshal I had to contend with. Haruka Armitage. Do you know her?"

"By reputation. I heard she has a fierce temper."

Shizuru laughed. "That doesn't even _begin_ to describe her. It worked out okay though"

"Well, let me see."

Shizuru handed him the parchment case.

Reito went through its contents briefly then whistled.

He handed it back to Shizuru. "You know, for someone trained as a mage rather than a diplomat, you did pretty well."

"Why, thank you."

-o-

They reached the throne room and after a quick whispered conversation, Shizuru entered.

"Adept Mage, and Princess Consort, Shizuru Viola!" The herald announced.

Members of the court milled about the large throne room. All eyes turned to Shizuru as she entered.

She walked confidently up to the throne and knelt before her ruler, Queen Natsuki of Garderobe.

"Your majesty, the treaty with Aries has been successfully concluded." She held out the parchment case.

The queen took the case from her subject's outstretched hands and scanned every page.

"It's exactly what you asked for, your majesty. Mutual defense pact against Artai, extradition of criminals, provision for aid in the event of an attack, it's all there."

Shizuru noted with tired satisfaction the queen's surprised smile.

"Well done Shizuru." The queen smiled at her warmly. "The Council will want to go over this with you but that can wait until tomorrow. Go get some rest first." The queen looked at her critically. "You look terrible."

"Everyone seems to be saying that my queen." Shizuru said, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

The queen nodded, in what was clearly a dismissal.

Shizuru got up, took one of the queen's hands and gallantly kissed it. The queen tried to stop herself from bursting out into laughter but Shizuru could identify the barely suppressed mirth in the way the queen's eyes crinkled and seemed to dance.

Shizuru bowed herself out of the throne room and retired to her quarters, waiting for the queen's audience to end.

-o-

The first thing Shizuru did upon entering her bedroom was to check whether all the magical defenses she'd left were still in place. Her Mage-Sight could find no signs of tampering.

A moment's concentration lit all the candles in the room.

She put the contents of her saddlebags away then collapsed into bed.

When she woke up next, she had a heavy weight on top of her and it was difficult to breathe.

"Hey..." She ran a hand through the raven hair nestled into her neck.

"Mhmm..." Natsuki reached up and kissed Shizuru soundly.

Shizuru smiled up at her queen lazily. "I take it the audience is finished?"

"You were the most interesting thing that happened." Natsuki paused for a moment. "And also the most beautiful."

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek. "Flatterer."

"Not when it's true!" Natsuki retorted. Natsuki's eyes softened. "Thank you. Garderobe _needed _that treaty."

Shizuru shrugged it off. "Anything for my lovely queen."

Natsuki blushed and looked down. "I... I missed you." She confessed.

"I missed you too." Shizuru replied, reaching out to draw Natsuki closer.

Natsuki relaxed into Shizuru's arms. "Um, there's dinner on the table." Natsuki murmured, pointing behind her.

Shizuru's hands rubbed small circles into Natsuki's back. "I've got all the food I want _right_ here." She whispered into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki mock-scowled. "I'm shocked at you Shizuru. Shocked."

Shizuru laughed. Now that she had Natsuki in her arms, she could let go of the unpleasant weeks she'd spent away from Garderobe and instead focus on the here and now.

Natsuki savored Shizuru's laughter. "Welcome home Shizuru."

Natsuki then set about making _sure_ Shizuru knew how glad she was that her consort was home.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise, "Magic's Price" belongs to Mercedes Lackey.  



End file.
